


famous last words

by kihyunskitten



Category: Boyfriend (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hot Topic, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunskitten/pseuds/kihyunskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minwoo hates Kwangmin and Youngmin, but holy shit that sales associate at Hot Topic is cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	famous last words

**Author's Note:**

> this is gay and old and not proofread i jst wanted punk donghyun and to get this shit out of my notes

"You guys are literally seniors in high school why are you going to Hot Topic," Minwoo groaned as Kwangmin and Youngmin dragged him through the mall to their favorite nerd store.

"Ummm because it has some awesome merchandise," Kwangmin said it like a question and almost sounded offended that Minwoo was even questioning this.

"You're just a fucking weeb," Minwoo kicked his friend in the back of the leg as Youngmin laughed at the dumb fake pained face his brother made.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Youngmin tried to reason, even as he dragged the younger along.

"Guys it's literally where twelve year olds going through their emo phases shop for shitty black nail polish that chips in a day," Minwoo groaned as he walked with them because he knew he wasn't getting out of this.

"And how do you know how long Hot Topic nail polish takes to chip?" Kwangmin spoke with a shit-eating grin and Minwoo would have smacked him if they weren't dragging him by his hands.

"You know we don't talk about Minwoo in seventh grade," Youngmin laughed and shot a smile at the small angry one.

"Damn right. As best friends we don't talk about our worst times. Like I don't talk about the time you two used to pretend to flirt with each other," Minwoo took pride in the shivers elicited from the twins at the mention. It was a dark time.

Minwoo let out one final sigh as he walked into the nerd emo den and saw his friend's eyes light up as Youngmin went towards the really stupid Doctor Who merchandise and Kwangmin went to the weeaboo shit in the back. "Fuckin' nerds," he mumbled under his breath as he walked around aimlessly and trying to block out whatever bad punk rock song that was playing in the background.

"Can I help you?" Came a voice from beside him, and Minwoo turned to say no, but he froze when he was met with who could arguably be the hottest person he's ever seen.

"I, uh," he said, not really able to speak as he was taking in this guy's appearance. He was wearing black ripped jeans and a sleeveless shirt and had tattoos all up and down his arms and holy _shit_ -

"Minwoo!" Kwangmin shouted and brought him out of his stupor. The younger twin walked up to him and started talking before he noticed the worker next to him. "Oh, sorry. Uh, hi." Kwangmin raised his hand in a weird partial wave and Minwoo literally hit his own face with his palm. Great. Now this really hot guy probably thought he was a loser emo nerd _with_  loser emo nerd friends.

"It's no problem," the worker said, and he offered a kind smile and Minwoo knows that's just an average retail work smile but holy _shit_  this guy has a great smile and he's so hot and Minwoo really hoped he wasn't staring.

"Earth to Minwoo," Kwangmin was poking at the side of his head as the worker walked away. "Get your jaw off the floor you loser."

Minwoo turned to glare at his friend. "Fight me."

"Maybe when you get tall enough to punch me in the face without standing on your toes," Kwangmin laughed as he dodged a smack from the shorter.

Youngmin walked up to them and grabbed Minwoo by the back of his shirt to hold him back. "What are you idiots fighting about this time?"

"Minwoo wants to fuck the sales associate," Kwangmin said in a singsong voice, and Minwoo jumped up to clamp his hand over the idiot's mouth.

"Can you shut up?" He said in a hushed sort of yell. "This is literally such a small store I'm going to kick you in the balls I swear."

"Have fun with that," Youngmin nodded at them. "I'm gunna buy Jeongmin a fez."

"That's gross why can't you just ask him out like a normal human being," Minwoo complained.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Youngmin replied, making the other two roll their eyes as he walked to the register.

Minwoo took his hand away from Kwangmin's mouth and crossed his arms over his chest. "So why are your brother and Jeongmin not a thing yet?"

"I literally have no idea," he replied, looking through the various band shirts. "I mean it might be because he's afraid some trash about falling for the other twin is gunna happen which is bullshit but you know he reads too many romance novels."

"Romance novels," Minwoo says with accompanying air quotes. "It's literally just porn. You know that. I know that. Why lie?"

"We're trying to preserve his angelic image," Kwangmin whispers and Minwoo literally cackles.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Youngmin says as he returns with loud plastic bag in hand.

"You," Minwoo says easily and grins as Youngmin pouts. "We going?"

"Unless you wanna ogle the sales guy more," Kwangmin snickers and receives a smack upside the head.

"I hate both of you."

As they started walking out, Youngmin commented, "He was cute. Not my type, but cute."

"Are you _kidding_  me?" Minwoo looks at him like he's an idiot. "He was literally gorgeous."

"Well you are into the weird shit like piercings and tattoos," Youngmin shrugged.

"It's not 'weird shit' just because it's more interesting than your vanilla-ass tendencies," Minwoo rolled his eyes.

"Ouch," Kwangmin chuckled.

\---

"You're coming to Hot Topic today," the twins say simultaneously as they sneak up on Minwoo during last period. He was sitting with his feet up and an open book over his face. He sighed.

"If I wasn't so used to it, your weird 'the shining' shit would be terrifying," he said, not moving. "Also; no I'm not."

"Not even for the hot sales guy?" Kwangmin says and Minwoo is glad he has the book to cover his slight blush.

"I don't know who you're talking about," he said as they dragged him out of his seat as the final bell rang.

\---

"I hate you both," Minwoo complained.

"We know," they replied.

"So why are we going today?"

"We're gunna get you some dick," was Kwangmin's response.

"I have a dick I don't need another one, thanks," Minwoo said as he started actually struggling against the hold of the twins. He really didn't want these two idiots making him look like a loser in front of someone really hot.

"Stop being a smartass," Youngmin countered.

"Impossible," Minwoo said.

"Can you both shut up," Kwangmin said as he stopped them near the store. He started taking off Minwoo's flannel shirt and tying it around his hips, and Youngmin was trying to make his hair look artfully messy.

"Guys, I swear to God," Minwoo said, pushing them off and moving to rub some warmth into his arms. "I'm not five and I know that guy is way out of my league. He's probably not even gay."

"Okay you obviously don't know how hot you are, one, and two, he was wearing eyeliner yesterday and he works at Hot Topic. He's gay. Or at least bi," Kwangmin reassured before physically pushing Minwoo into the store, staying with his twin outside for what he could only assume was 'moral support.'

It only took about two minutes of aimless browsing until the really cute guy came up to him and asked if he needed some help. "Hey, I think I saw you here yesterday," he said with an amiable smile and Minwoo really had to stop ogling him because it might've been getting weird.

"Yeah, I, uh," he looked around for something to ask about, and saw the twins at the entrance silently cheering him on and he had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "What's your name?" He finally decided to ask.

The guy laughed and pointed at his nametag on his chest, which could not have been more obvious. "Ah, right, uh. Sorry. Donghyun, yeah. That's what that says, um." Minwoo cleared his throat. "Uh, I'm Minwoo. You actually didn't, um, ask but yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down. "I, um, I like your boots."

"Thanks," Donghyun laughed and it was light and cute and Minwoo was fucked.

"I, um," Minwoo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck again, "I just wanted to say I, um," he bit his lip. "Can you give me like a string of numbers on a piece of paper?"

Donghyun looked confused. "Um, sure. Why?" He was still smiling a little, which was relieving. He went to the register to get a pen and paper.

"It's just that, uh, my idiot friends said that I should get your number because I think you're cute and I, um, don't wanna put you in that situation because you're at work and probably have to say yes to everything so, uh, yeah. Any random string of numbers is good," Minwoo cleared his throat and looked down again.

He couldn't see the blush Donghyun was sporting until he looked back up and saw him writing. "Thanks," the taller mumbled and gave him paper, which Minwoo thanked him for and put in his pocket. "Really, it was thoughtful of you," he smiled and ran his hand through his hair. "And thanks for the compliment," he said. "You're pretty alright yourself."

Minwoo laughed a bit, "Thanks, but I'm not, really."

Donghyun's eyebrows furrowed a bit. "I'm being serious, you're cute." Minwoo started turning red, again, so he was going to leave, until the idiot twins came in.

"Goooooood afternoon," Kwangmin said, slinging his arm around Minwoo's shoulders. "How's it going?"

"It's going like I'm going to punch you in the face," Minwoo side eyed him and elbowed him in the ribs.

Donghyun laughed and it was literally so nice that Minwoo wanted to just make him laugh all the time. "Minwoo here was saying you two peer pressured him into asking for my number," he laughed a bit and crossed his arms.

"Not peer pressure, more like encouraging," Youngmin laughs a bit, and has the decency to look at least a little ashamed.

"He thought you were cute, we did what any good friends should do," Kwangmin nodded, completely sure of himself and not even the tiniest bit ashamed.

Donghyun let out another laugh, and Minwoo loved the way his eyes crinkled up when he smiled. It was probably one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

Kwangmin leaned over to Minwoo and stage whispered "You're staring again," and it broke the younger out of his trance enough to smack him upside the head.

"If you keep hitting him like that he's gunna go bald," Youngmin said, sounding extremely uninterested.

"Then you'll finally be the cuter twin so why are you complaining," Minwoo shot back with a quick glare that got Youngmin to shut up.

Donghyun let out a little laugh before saying "I'm gunna have to get back to work, but it was nice talking to you." He excused himself and went back to work, and the twins walked out of the store, half dragged by Minwoo.

"Did you get his number?" Youngmin asked as soon as they got far away from the store.

"I just told him to write down a random string of numbers so I-" Minwoo paused when he opened the folded piece of paper in his pocket. A string of numbers with a note underneath saying, 'my actual number. text me.'


End file.
